The Long Night
by velvetregulus
Summary: This is the beginning of a series of stories recounting different perspectives following directly after James and Lily we're killed. This first part is Sirius' story. RAB makes a *cameo* only.
1. Black Beginnings

A flutter of cloak, a _pop_, and he disappeared. The small swath of ground that stood in front of 12 Grimmauld Place seemed eerily silent, now. Sirius Black stared at the spot in front of him where his younger brother, Regulus, has just disapperated from. Sirius turned around and looked at the door that led into his families ancient home. _I won't be going back anytime soon_, he thought.

Sirius walked across the small square that was at the center of Grimmauld Place until he reached a dark alleyway. He tapped his wand against a Muggle garbage canister which dissolved to reveal a dark, medium sized Bonneville motorcycle: _The Black Bitch_ as Sirius lovingly called it. He straddled the bike and tapped it again with his wand; It roared to life. Sirius gently leaned back on the bike, gripped the silver handles in front of him, and placed his foot on the pedal; the bike lurched and leapt into the air.

Despite what had just transpired between his brother and him, Sirius couldn't help but smile. He always smiled when riding his motorbike. There was something different about soaring through the dark London sky on an enchanted motorcycle compared to a regular broomstick. Sirius would willingly pit his Black Bitch against a Clean-sweep or an Irish Rocket anytime.

Sirius flew over the Thames and headed over the north of London. He watched the twinkle of lights from the Muggle "cars" below and hit the gas following the brightest road that wound its way north. He sped on for an hour or more above the roadway until the lights on the road dimmed, and became less and less numerous. He watched the sporadic twinkling lights of homes below and quietly missed the warmth of a fireplace. Even one that wasn't magically conjured.

Sirius looked up, and noticed a large greenish twinkle on the horizon. It was too low to be a Muggle "aero-plane", and two high to be a building, especially considering the fact it was moving. Swaying, almost, it seemed. But, there were no tall buildings or large towns north of London, and especially not near…Godrics Hollow.


	2. Hagrid's Story

Hagrid had heard it. How couldn't he have? The screams then the explosions were sure to awake every Muggle (let alone wizard) within miles. He had only been at a little tavern down the way? Not more then a short walk from the Potters home. His brandy flask was empty. All he wanted was to fill her back up-but, he shouldn't have left. _Just a nip. Just something to wet me whistle. _He shouldn't have left his post. Oh, no. What had happened?

He came running up the road. The hedges that separated the Potters home from the lot next to it were high and thick. It took Hagrid several great leaps until he found himself standing in front of the small metal gate that separated the Potters house from the road. Hagrids eyes grew wide: The lower level of the house was on fire.

Hagrid looked through the yard and past the house to see several dark hooded figures running into the wooded lot that stood on the left-hand side facing the road. Hagrid made a start to chase after them, but stopped when he heard several loud pops followed by the swish of capes. The Order had arrived.

"Hagrid! Which way did they go?" Shouted the large, peg legged of a man known as Mad Eye.

"That way, Moody!" Hagrid managed to point. "Are they a'right? Are the Potters a'right?" As soon as he asked it, he felt like a dunderhead. _How would they know? I should have known. This was my shift; my post._ Thankfully to Hagrid, he didn't have to wait for a response; Mad Eye and the other of the Order he had brought with him hurried to chase after the fleeing Death Eaters.

_Death Eaters. Fleeing? _Hagrid heard the piercing cry that shook him. A baby's cry.Dear god. _Harry's inside. _He ran for the house, hearing the shouts and sounds of a battle taking place somewhere in the yard behind it. He slammed into the door with his shoulder, sending the wooden aperture flying back into the flames. "Harry!" He shouted.

He was answered by the tell-tale sound of a baby crying and choking at the same time. The smoke was getting to him. Hagrid leapt up the stairs. Harry's cry came through again, even more muffled. He heard shouting downstairs for only a moment as he disappeared into Harry's room.

Hagrid stopped short, seeing Lily's body spread on the floor in front of Harry. A dead mother making a human roadblock to her son. "No." Hagrid said, leaning over Lily, reaching for Harry. "Come on, Harry! It's okay! It's gonna be okay!" Harry wailed and Hagrid eyes welled up. Large drops fell against his bushy beard as he snatched up Harry, wrapping him in a blanket from his crib and carried him downstairs. The shouting continued from downstairs, but the fire was out.

Hagrid walked slowly down the stairs. Everything was surreal to him, now. He saw Arthur Weasley in the corner with another wizard Hagrid couldn't recognize picking up the body of James Potter. Sirius came through the door now, terror etched on his face. _He's talking to me now_, Hagrid thought. _He wants Harry. He wants to take Harry. No, no one can take Harry! No one!_

"-rid, please! Let me take him! I'm his godfather!"

"NO!" Hagrid bellowed. "No one is taking Harry! No one!"

"Hagrid be reasonable!" Sirius shouted.

"No!" Hagrid shouted again.

Sirius' face vacillated between watching James limp body be carried past him, staring at Harry's tired, sleeping face, and the shocked half-giant in front of him. "Hagrid! He's my godson! Mine! Not yours!"

"Sirius." Came Moody's stern voice. "Sirius. Dumbledore had just sent word for Hagrid to meet him."

"Where? Alastor where?"

"Hagrid's taking Harry. Not you." He said simply. He put his arm on Sirius' shoulder.

Sirius flushed. "Okay. Okay." He visibly regained his thoughts and shook his head. "Take…my motorbike. I'll apparate."

Hagrid visibly softened and then nodded. He made to speak but only shook his head and marched past Sirius and out the doorway.

Sirius watched him leave, then turned to face Moody. He heard his motorbike rev up and take off. He fumbled with confusing thoughts of James, Lily. Even Remus. He made to walk outside, to see James' body for himself. "We need to speak, Sirius." Came Moody's voice, belying more then his usually stern tone.

Sirius shook his head and walked outside. "No." He said. _James and Lily were dead. Where had Hagrid been? Where was Peter? He was captured. That was the only way this could have happened. _

"Sirius." Moody said again as Sirius walked outside.

"Sirius!"

Sirius shook his head and turned around, walking backwards. He faced Alastor, he even spoke to him, by Sirius' thoughts were miles away. "Alastor. I have…to go. I have…to find..." but what Sirius said, if anything, Moody couldn't discern. Moody walked quickly to Sirius but Sirius watched him through dull eyes before he disappeared with a _pop_ to only the gods knew where.


End file.
